


For Comparison

by nervouswriting



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Teenagers, Virginity, author hates himself, does it count if its just a handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouswriting/pseuds/nervouswriting
Summary: Alm and friends are horomonal teenagers which leads to curiosity taken two steps ahead..AKA the short Alm/Gray fic no one asked for.





	For Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> Read a fic where Tobin and Gray got it on and a small thing they said on the side inspired me to write after a year. I hate and love everything. Hope you enjoy!  
> (Note: I don't have any kind of beta-reader so there will be mistakes.)

"Oh  _come _ on!"

 

"Told ya, Tobin! You're not packing much."

 

Alm glanced up from a map to his friends and whatever they were up to now. Tobin looked like he just lost his family and Gray, well, like he'd just spotted a new girl in town. One could only guess they were having another competition on something meaningless. Alm tried to focus back on his map.

 

"Hey Kliff, let me compare with you too."

 

"Absolutely not."

 

Alm could imagine Gray swinging his arm over the boy's shoulders like he did with everyone. "Aww c'mon, just have to flash it for a second-"

 

"No, no, never, I'm going to Faye."

 

He didn't have to glance up to hear the quick steps escaping the situation and Gray's complaints.

 

"Let it go, Gray, he's never going to let you do that."

 

"My mission to know if I'm the fastest growing in the group has failed!"

 

Tobin hummed, "Well, you still got one more person to compare with."

 

Alm suddenly felt eyes on him, he tried his best to not shrink back incase of revealing he was listening in. Calm footsteps came towards him and stopped in front, the boy's head leaning down and casting a shadow on his map.

"Heyy Alm, wanna compare?"

 

The boy in question looked up, taking note that Tobin had too scurried off from the scene. "Compare what?" Gray gave him an innocent, almost shy look. "Come on, you know what."

 

"I really don't,"

 

" _Parts,_ Alm, parts."

 

Now, Alm wasn't the most informed around in the group, but knowing Gray he feared he had a suspicion of what the boy meant. His expression must've shown the realization, Gray barking out a laugh, Alm could feel his breath on his forehead. "It's not gonna hurt or anything, just whip it out and we'll do a quick comparison."

 

Alm shrinked against the tree he was leaning on, folding the map in his hands. "Here..?" Gray straightened up, amusement written over his face. "Of course not. We'll do it in your room." He held a hand out for the green haired boy, eyes never leaving his.

 

It took Alm the short walk home and into his room to really realize what he was getting into. Gray was already sitting down on his bed, lifting himself up to lower his pants to his thighs, Alm panicked.

 

"Wait uh- Do you swear you're not going to do anything?"

 

Gray rolled his eyes, still wearing an amused smirk. "Yes Alm, by the villages honor I promise to not do anything without your prior consent." He patted the space in front of his legs. "Now c'mon."

 

Though he only felt a little better, Alm took his seat and lowered his own pants. He let Gray rearrange them so his legs went over the boys hips while Gray's stayed comfortably spread around Alm's.

 

"Now, the point here is that we can see who's growing the fastest in our group. I won over Tobin, and pretty sure Kliff too so you're the only one left to test." He looked Alm calmly in the eyes, "I can go first, yeah?"

 

The village boy felt glad Gray took the time to explain this to him like it was a legitamite experiment, instead of just childish curiosity and teenage horomones. He bit his tongue when the boy in front of him lowered his boxers and held his 'family jewel' in his hand. Hesitating, Alm eventually did the same with his, albeit a bit more carefully. With both boys having their dicks out, the situation started to feel more ridiculous than scary. Gray stared at his, breathing a laugh through his nose, Alm finally felt blood rushing to his face and painting his cheeks.

 

"I think you're longer," Gray straightened his cock in his hands and Alm did the same. "though I'm thicker, seems pretty fitting with our personalities, huh?" Both boys smiled, Alm more against his will. The ravenhead seemed to hesistate for a moment, a rare occurance, before speaking in a soft, almost comforting way.

 

"Okay, Alm, if we wanna compare properly we'd probably have to put them together. Can I," He licked his lips. "grab onto it?"

 

Slowly, Alm nodded, and Gray closed his hand around Alm's until he let go, letting Gray push them together. The feeling of someone touching his own made sparks fly across his skin and below his stomach. The other boy seemed to try and fit them together in one fist and failing, Alm could only try not to flinch back at the constant touching on his cock.

 

"You're longer by probably an inch, while I'm thicker by a couple more. But eh, it's not rocket science." Suddenly, Gray swiped his thumb over the tip and Alm flinched forward, bitting on his lip. He could feel brown eyes boring into him. When Gray spoke, his voice had lowered an octave and his breath ghosted over Alm's face again. "Do you feel good?"

 

He almost swallowed his tongue, "Gray, I..." He didn't continue, staring between them as his hands quivered over Gray's shoulders, trying to find levarage. Glancing up for only a moment, an unspoken agreement passed between them by eye conact alone, and the fist around their cocks tightened before stroking down.

 

He got hard embarrassingly fast, only a couple strokes before Gray had to loosen his grip if he wanted to fit them both in his fist. A couple strokes later though, the other was just as hard. Alm found himself truly taking note of the differences between them. Gray's really was thicker, darker with veins running down his shaft that looked like they were pulsing in time with the strokes. Alm had less veins and his was lighter along with his skin, the length probably the only thing worth marveling for.

 

He was panting, hands squeezing the other's shoulders as he felt pleasure throughout his whole body. He didn't get the appeal with sex, even when thinking of Celica, but something about the overwhelming tension building up in him did manage to convince him about it more.

 

Time slowed down and the green haired boy couldn't help but buck into the others fist, embarrassing sounds making it past his lips. He would of thought Gay was unaffected, but glancing up he did see a blush spreading on the boy's face as he occasionally let out his own grunts or low moans. He noticed Alm staring and leaned forward to plant a kiss to the corner of his mouth, traveling down to his jaw and neck. Alm's legs started quivering.

 

"Gray- ungh- I, I think you should stop." He stuttered, trying to restrain his voice as the tension only built up, up, up with each stroke. He waited for the other to stop only to be greeted by a husky, pleasure-driven voice.

 

"Ohh _Alm_ , come on Alm, you can do it just let go." Gray, his childhood friend, was calling his name while stroking his dick and it felt like heaven, even if the pressure behind his eyes burned. His fingers found the others dark hair and tugged, pulling a drawn-out groan from Gray. He panted with urgency, eyes closing against the feeling of pressure behind them. Gray panted Alm's name, face diving into his neck with sloppy licks and kisses.

 

"I-I'm gonna-" His voice cut off with a choked moan, wincing slightly as Gray bit his shoulder. He couldn't see for a moment, being able to only pant with his face turned towards the ceiling. Slowly, he came down from his high, becoming increasingly aware of an uncomfortable stickiness on his chin and shirt. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with Gray's amused face and stained shirt, Alm slowly let go of the others hair, a few strands coming back with him. Gray slyly stroked his dick once and Alm had to bite his cheek.

 

"Ah- Gray!" All the blood left his nether region and was back in his face, the color contrast with his hair probably looked ridiculous. Gray laughed, patting the other on the back before pulling himself back in his pants. "Oh man, two orgasms in a row. It's gonna be difficult choosing between you and Tobin." He was about to question the ravenhead, when he heard the familiar sound of grandpapa calling for him. Alm pushed away from Gray, pulling his pants back up before wiping his chin on his shirt and urging Gray to pull off his. He quickly took two clean shirts from a drawer, throwing one at Gray as he dressed himself. Gray had just pullen it over his head and grandpapa opened the door to his room.

 

"Ah, Gray, I didn't know you were over." The boy waved casually, Alm willed for the blush to not be visible on his face. "Alm, if you could escort your friend out the door and we can begin training?" He nodded without a word, pulling Gray and himself out the room.

 

Gray looked overly pleased and satisfied, Alm didn't know what to feel. The boy exited the house with a smirk and "Seeya, Alm."

 

Alm, for the first time, dreaded the training, knowing grandpapa wasn't going to go easy on him after letting a friend in without asking first. That, along with all of his blood having been sucked out his legs, was going to guarantee for bruises. He froze, yet another realization dawning upon him, Gray had  _bit_  him, sucked and licked on his neck. He slapped a hand to his neck, feeling the skin raising there. It was bound to be a blooming contrast to his pale skin, and Alm could now truly say, that Gray was a horny  _asshole._


End file.
